


Alec's Husband

by NotEvenThat



Series: Canon Fics Based on Episodes [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Magnus and Max Meet, Max stands up for his big brother, Max thinks Magnus is Alecs husband, Robert is a good father, Takes place after season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenThat/pseuds/NotEvenThat
Summary: Max misses Alec and finally demands that he go with Alec and his friend.. Even if Mom says no.





	

No one really explained to Max what happened while he was in Idris but he got the jest of it. Everyone was trying to be quiet about it. Even Jace and Izzy didn’t seem to know what to say to him. Izzy had just told him to ask Alec and Jace had instantly agreed with her and then they both refused to say anything else about it. Mom got really mad at him when he asked and she stormed around the institute for the rest of the day giving Dad angry looks that Max didn't understand. They were all trying very hard to hide it from him but they always seemed to forget that even if they weren't talking to him he _could_ hear them. So Max kind of knew what was going on.

Something about Alec getting married to someone named Magnus and Mom not being happy about it. Max thought Alec must have really wanted to hide it from him because he hadn’t seen Alecs new wedding rune at all. He also hadn’t met Magnus yet, so they must have been very sneaky about it.

Max wasn’t happy about this one bit. He told Alec everything. He told Alec all his secrets and all the things that could get him in trouble. He crawled into Alec bed every time he was scared because he knew Alec wouldn't tell him not to be a baby like Mom would. He asked Alec all the questions he was scared to ask anyone else and Alec couldn't even tell him he’d gotten married. Max thought him and Alec needed to have a _very_ serious conversation about trust.

The problem was Max hadn't had time to talk to him at all! First, Jace was gone to wherever he went for a while and everyone was trying to get him back. Alec had been in meetings all day or out looking for Jace. Alec only seemed to come home when Max was already asleep! Every morning, when he asked about Alec, Mom would say him and Izzy were already following a lead. Every night he would try and stay up to meet him but they always stayed out so late!

A couple of times Alec had come and found Max wherever he fell asleep while trying to stay up. He'd pick Max up and carry him to bed. Max only knew that because he would wake up a little bit when Alec was carrying him. He never got the chance to talk to him though! Because Alec would tuck him into bed and stroke his hair until Max fell asleep again and he never even realized he didn't talk to Alec until he woke up and Alec was already gone again.

Jace was back now though! They found Jace and everything was fine again. Mom was starting to be less grumpy all the time and his big brother was finally back to sneak him cookies at night. But Alec still wasn't home! He saw Alec, of course. When they all made breakfast in the morning Alec was there and he always kissed Max’s head, like usual. When everyone was getting ready for a mission Alec was there and he always said goodbye to Max, like usual but he was never around when Max could talk to him! It was never just him and Max. It seemed like every time things got quiet and there were no meetings or mission Alec left and went somewhere.

So thats why he did it.

It was a very busy day. There were a bunch of people from the Clave running around the institute. All the adults had meetings and Max hadn’t had anyone to hang out with at all.

And then! Then! When Max finally saw Alec he was walking out the door with someone!

So, Max sprinted down the steps and pushed past all of the very official looking people until he finally reached his brother. Alec and the man were just getting to the front door when Max grabbed Alec's hand and clung to it to make him stop.

Max was just starting to inform Alec of what he was doing when he heard Mom.

He could hear her quick footsteps stomping down the steps Max had just run down and when Alec, the man and him turned, she was standing a few feet away looking furious.

“Maxwell! Where do you think you're going?”

Alecs hand tightened on his instantly and he could tell his brother was about to cut in and say something to make Mom stop being angry at him, so he spoke first.

“I'm going with Alec.”

Mom blinked. “You’re what? No, you're not!” She gave Alec a hard look and glared over at the man next to them before looking back down at Max again. She spoke calmer this time, like she had just assumed Max didn’t really know what he was saying. “Max. You’re staying here. You can see Alec when he gets back.”

She spoke with that tone she always used when Max wasn’t understanding something. Except he understood it this time! Everyone always expected him to not know what was going on but he knew! Mom was mad at Alec and if Alec thought he was right enough to argue about for months without giving in then Max thought he was right too. His big brother was never wrong about anything. He always knew exactly what to do no matter what happened! He was never mean to people! He never yelled for no reason or told Max he was grounded because he had a bad day. He never yelled at Issy or Jace or even Mom and Dad when they were being mean! Except now he was, because Max heard Alec screaming a couple of nights ago in Moms office and if his big brother thought he was right enough to act like that then Max knew he was right.

“I'm going with Alec.” Max gave her the same look he did when he thought he didn't deserve to get in trouble. It was the same look he used when she yelled at him for knocking over the bookshelf in the library. It was the same look he used the time she screamed at him for insulting a Clave member. Except, this was more important. He hadn't been able to talk to Alec in so long and he was going with him even if Mom said no.

Alec started to say something next to him but Max didn't listen. “He's my brother and I can go with him if I want, Mom! You can’t stop me.”

Mom looked stunned for a moment and then she looked like she was going to scream but the man Max didn't know spoke before she could. Mom looked up at the man so surprised and angry like she’d forgotten he was there and then was furious at the realization.

“Alec.. You can go I don’t-” The man next to them spoke quickly and when Max looked over he was staring at Alec worriedly, not even glancing at Mom despite the scary look she was giving him.“-mind. We can reschedule. I understand, rea-”

“Evening, Magnus!” Max smiled instantly at the sound of his Dad's voice and when he turned Dad was smiling too, walking down the steps towards them. The man fell silent and stared at Dad, like he didn’t know how to respond. Max thought that was funny considering Dad only said hi.

“Hi Dad.” Max greeted him because he didn't want Dad to think he was mad at him. He was on Alec and his side anyway. He knew that because of how angry Mom had been with him and how loudly they’d been arguing when they thought Max wasn’t listening. Dad would agree with him. Every time there was an argument Dad was there and he always made things alright. He always calmed everyone down and he _always_ listened to both sides.

“Hey, Max.“ When he reaches them he stopped beside Mom and smiled at him. It was that tight kind of smile that adults use around children when they want to pretend nothing's wrong but Max didn’t mind.

“What's wrong, Max?” Dad smiled reassuringly and when Mom opened her mouth to talk Dad cut her off without turning. “I asked Max, Darling.”

Everyone was looking at him now. Mom looked even more enraged then when she walked over but she didn’t say anything. She stared at max, furious but waiting. The man was looking at him softly, like he was trying to figure him out. He also looked a little worried but no one looked more worried than Alec. Alec was staring at him with a look of dread, like he’d already accepted whatever horrible thing he thought was going to happen. Max squeezed his hand before he spoke, “I want to go with Alec wherever he’s going.” Dad had told him once to always make his demands first while negotiating. According to Max, this was an official negotiation.

Dad nodded. “Alright. Why?”

Max stumbled for a second before the words came pouring out of him. His hand clutched at Alecs harder and harder as he spoke and Alec squeezed it right back. “Because! Alecs been gone a lot lately and I miss him! I miss him a lot! And Alec got married and no one even told me! And I wasn’t even invited to the wedding.” Dad looked confused and Max heard the man next to him laugh softly but he kept going. “And Mom and Alec have been arguing a lot lately and I know she's wrong because Alec never argues about anything! Except with Jace sometimes but that's different.” Max looked at Mom when he said it and she suddenly looked sad instead of angry. Max kept staring at her and after a moment she almost looked ashamed. In his fury Max didn’t notice. “And Jace and Issy keep telling me to ask Alec what happened but I can't do that because he's always gone! So, I wanna go with Alec and his friend wherever they’re going and the only reason i'm not going is if Alec doesn’t want me to.” Max finished with a firm nod and he looked up at Alec. Max hadn’t noticed while he was speaking but his eyes were full of tears. He was so angry at Mom for yelling at Alec. He was so angry that Mom didn’t want him to be around his brother. He was so angry that no one would tell him anything.

Alec looked like he was going to cry too. “Of course, I want you to come Maxie.” He smiled and looked at Max so honestly, like he’d forgotten he was supposed to be letting Max down easily. Like he’d forgotten his parents might still say no.

Dad nodded slowly. “Alright.. Well then I guess you're going with Alec, huh?”

It took a moment for Max to realize what Dad said but he giggled and looked up at Alec again, just as mom started to speak.

It seemed whatever had made her stop talking before was gone now because she suddenly seemed so much angrier again and this time it was at Dad. “Robert! You can’t trust Max around him!” For a moment Max thought they were talking about Alec. He looked up ready to yell at Mom for thinking Alec would hurt him but he realized that's not who Mom was looking at.

Mom was looking at Alec's friend.

Max looked at him and he slowly realized what Dad said before. _Magnus.. Magnus.._

Magnus was who Alec married!

Alec's husband looked odd. He was wearing very shinny clothes that were a bright shade of purple and gold. His nails were painted a bright blue color like girls do and he had makeup smeared around his eyes. Max had never met any boy who looked like that but Alec had married him. Alec had loved this person so much that he made everyone, even the Clave mad at them. Max had just opened his mouth to yell at mom for thinking someone Alec loved would hurt him but Alec beat him to it.

“You know Magnus would never hurt Max.” He spoke calmly, like Alec always did but his anger was obvious. He glared at Mom and tightened his grip on Max’s hand almost daring Mom to insult Magnus again.

Max squared his shoulders and glared too. “Yeah.”

There was silent after Max spoke. Mom looked at Max surprised. Magnus was looking at Max shocked, like he didn't understand why Max was standing up for him. Dad.. slowly opened his mouth.

“You guys go have fun.. Me and Mom have a lot to talk about up stairs.” Mom glared at Magnus for a moment before stalking back up the steps into the building, her heels echoing loudly on the stone stairs the whole way. Robert smiles softly at Max. Max could tell he was worried. Maybe he was worried that Mom was going to yell at him or that he was making the wrong choice. Max looked up at Dad and smiled too. After a moment Dad smirked and turned to start following mom inside, "Have him back before midnight, Yea?" 

For the first time in months Alec laughed at something their parents said. "Yeah, Ill try." Max laughed too, not really because it was funny but because it was nice to laugh with Alec and his Dad. Even Magnus smiled.

When he calmed down and finally stopped giggling, Alec and Magnus were both watching him, smiling softly. He saw them share a look a lot like that look Mom used earlier when she thought he was missing something but he didnt really mind because both of them looked happy. Alec looked happy. 

"Max, this is Magnus." Max looked at Magnus again. He was watching his big brother when Max looked and he was smiling so happily, like Alec was the best thing in his life. Then his gaze shifted to Max. Despite his earlier outburst, Max shifted closer to Alec. Mom and Dad were gone. He wasn't angry anymore. He wasn't trying to make a point. Now it was just him Alec and Alecs husband. Alecs _husband_. What if he didn't like him? 

"Hi, Magnus.." Then Magnus smiled at him. His makeup crinkled around his eyes and the gold color shimmered in the light. Max watched him for a moment and then he slowly reached out and took Magnus's hand in his empty one. When Magnus didn't pull away, Max smirked and started pulling Magnus and his brother towards the door. "Come on! Where are we going?" Max looked back at Alec excitedly and Alec laughed.

"Well, Magnus and I were going on our second date." It was obvious his brother hadn't meant to say that because after he did he faltered, his smiled faded and he watched Max hesitantly. Oh. Alec probably thought Max was still mad at about not being told about the wedding. 

Max smiled, "Its alright, Alec. Im not mad no one told me you got married. Now, I met your husband though, so do you think you can tell me next time something big happens?"

Magnus let go of his hand and when Max looked over he was covering his face, laughing so hard he almost looked like he was crying. 

After a moment, Alec joined in too. 

It took a while for both them to calm down enough to explain everything to Max. 

 


End file.
